The Ballet Studio
by Paaula
Summary: Twilight- What would happen if Edward didn't save Bella in time in the Ballet studio? What would happen if he can't suck the venom out because it is too late? If Bella changes into a Vampire and wakes up in Denali, what would she do?
1. Chapter 1

[SOME THINGS I WOULD LIKE TO SAY FIRST:

In this story there is not blood-craziness when you are a newborn, so Bella doesn't feel the thirst so much. I did it so the story would go faster and Bella wouldn't have to be so self-conscious about it

I do not speak English as my first language so, I may have some mistakes, if you found something, please tell me and I will correct it.

The characters may not be exactly as Stephenie wrote them, sorry, I imagine them this way and that's why they are like this.

I accept theories of what might happen, I love to know what you might think of my story so don't doubt about criticize or tell me something is wrong.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! ]

****Paula**

**PREFACE**

I'D NEVER GIVEN MUCH THOUGHT TO HOW I WOULD DIE — THOUGH I'D HAD REASON enough in the last few months — but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.

I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.

Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.

I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.

The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.

**ONE**

I fainted. That was the only explanation I could find to what had happened. The thing I could not understand was why my shoulder hurt so much…

It felt like it was burning, I felt it burning.

I tried to open my eyes but a heavy force was keeping them down.

I tried to hear something around me. At first I didn't succeed, and then, as if I was turning up the volume of a radio, I started hearing everything.

"Oh, Bella, no, no, no, no, Bella, Bella, my love, my life, oh Bella."

"She's not dead, she's changing." A matter-of-fact girl's voice said, I could not remember her name; all I knew was that I knew her.

"Go help Emmett and Jasper, tell Alice and Carlisle I need them" the same voice from the beginning said, it was a boy.

A second passed and then I heard a growl, really close to me, to my ear?

"Oh my! I thought she had had a blackout" A different girl said.

"Is she changing or is she dead, Carlisle?" the boy said.

"She is definitely changing; don't you smell it in her blood? The poison?" Carlisle said.

"Then, _why_ isn't she screaming? Why is she so still?"

"I don't know."

Because I don't feel, I can't move, I just— the pain in my shoulder started scorching me, it was spreading to my arm, to my hand.

I screamed and opened my eyes.

Edward was there with me, he had me in his arms.

Alice and Carlisle were looking at Edward with their eyes wide, shocked.

"There you've got, now she is screaming" Rosalie said as she passed next to us to a black racing car.

"Smoke? Why is there so much smoke?" I almost choked with the words before starting screaming again.

"It's the ballet studio, we killed them and then burned them" Edward said taking me to another car.

He spoke over my screaming; that I was sure as hell it would wake up the neighbors.

Them? I wanted to ask, them who?

But no sound came from my mouth as my voice, my hearing and my sight disappeared again.

I was screaming in the dark. I knew I shouldn't but it was like when you are scared of something and you know you shouldn't bite your lip because you are hurting yourself, you know closing your eyes won't make it disappear, but biting your lip or closing your eyes to the fear is the only thing that is keeping you sane, so you do it, you do it maybe with a little stupid hope that it will disappear, or maybe you know it is hopeless and you do it anyway because, what do you have to loose?

I knew that screaming wasn't going to make my pain disappear, I knew touching the sheets of the bed I was on now wasn't going to make the thick darkness around me disappear and God help me if I didn't know that repeating his name like a mantra wasn't going to protect me from this endless fear of being dead, of not have been able to make it.

So I screamed.

I had been moved to somewhere where I was in a bed, a big bed.

I started feeling the light through my eyelids when I started hearing voices. No, not voices like the crazies hear voices; I mean I started recovering my senses.

I could feel the air coming in and out of me through my lungs. I could feel the soft sheets under me and the thin fabric of the dress covering me. I could see the light through my eyelids and feel the movement of a person close to me.

I had stopped screaming, I was only shaking a little and the pain was retreating from my hands and toes. But it didn't mean the pain was less scorching, on the contrary! It was concentrating in my heart, making me shake and arch my back a bit. It didn't ease the pain.

"At least she's alive" Said a voice. Emmett.

"Alive? Do you call whatever we are alive? I call it damned, I am damned and now… and now she's damned too."

That was Edward.

"Damned? She might as well be damned if she doesn't have a sense of fashion when she wakes up" said a girl.

It was definitely Alice.

"Get out Alice, you are talking nonsense."

"Yeah!" Emmet said happy "You, my little girl are going to be the first mad vampire! Congrats Alice!"

"Get out!!" Edward roared.

"You are mean," she said "and now I won't tell you when she will wake up."

"You can't hide things from me, Alice."

"The hell I can't! I will sing the American anthem all my life if necessary my dearest brother…"

"You are evil."

"You are an angry old man" said Emmett still in a happy tone.

"Then, you might as well respect the older man"

"Oh goodness!" said Alice "We lost him!"

"Stay strong man!" Emmett said "If you feel a little down later, just call me and go and hunt some old ladies for you" he teased now.

Alice chuckled and left with Emmett.

"Bella…?" Edward said softly "Please don't be like them when you wake up, please don't" he said, a little as a joke and a little scared.

I laughed softly and that made me scream some more.

* * *

Time passed fast after that little inconvenient that provoked a little more pain than the necessary.

That time passed fast didn't mean I hurt less, God no! Every painful second hurt more than the last and I only took comfort in Edward, who was always by my side and sometimes he even hummed my lullaby.

I could feel the burning everywhere, my legs, my arms, my head, my stomach and specially my heart. Although I started feeling other things too, I felt my veins dry up and my lungs reacting as if the air was something there, that came in and out just because I made it, not necessarily an annoying thing and neither an appealing and needed thing.

My heart fluttered a bit and the pain started to run to my heart, the burning was running through me to find my heart.

And then, it stopped.

"Edward?" I asked without moving an inch, without opening my eyes.

"Yes, my love? I am here."

At the same time, I heard the others coming.

"Bella's awake?" I heard Alice saying "And I didn't know? Stupid, stupid distracted me and New York's Fashion week!" she said frustrated.

Everyone laughed.

I opened my eyes then, but I didn't breathe again or moved.

I saw Edward, so breathtakingly beautiful, more than usual now I could see him clearly.

There was a weird glow coming through the window. Snow? Yes, indeed, there was snow covering the ground outside the window.

"But, where am I?" I asked not sitting and seeing the others on the doorstep. My voice sounded weird, more beautiful, like I was singing.

"Hey, I don't bite, right? I mean, yeah I do, but not you, just… God I am still lame, and I am a _vampire_!"

Everyone laughed at that. Except Edward who looked as if he might throw up.

"We are at the Denali's, Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya, Irina and Kate are hunting now, they are coming back later, but _you_ need to _hunt _first" Edward answered my question in a quiet and restrained voice.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no, no!" said Alice "She's _got _to see herself in a mirror first!" now she sounded just like a little kid telling their parents she wanted an ice-cream and that she wanted it now.

"Now, can we do something to stop you? Is there anything in the world that stops you, Alice?" Edward said.

"No" she said simply.

"Then bring the good damn mirror here."

Alice brought me to a room that had a wall that was a mirror, my mouth popped open when I saw myself. I was as breathtakingly beautiful as any of them.

My hair, dark brown, hung loose almost to my waist in soft waves. My body — that always seemed to me to have a lazy posture— now was straight and perfectly positioned as a Top Model. My skin, always pale and simple, now looked amazingly white and perfect. All myself was perfect, without a flaw or thing that may have troubled me in the past.

Now, I was beautiful.

I saw how I was dressed and saw I was wearing an ocean blue dress, it was light and short and I loved it.

"You know, Alice, I really like this dress" I was amused by my voice.

She chuckled lightly and took my hand.

I did meet her eyes in the mirror and realized I hadn't seen my eyes, not really… In less than a second, I was inches apart from the mirror; looking at myself with horror.

My eyes were crimson red! So red they shone with the weird light the snow casted through the windows.

"Oh!" I said.

"Uh, yeah… the eyes, I… Bells don't worry they will change, you need to hunt right now" Alice said.

Slowly, Edward came into the room.

"Yes, Alice, in a month or more. Don't tell her half truths, it isn't right" He said putting a hand on my shoulder. His voice was ice-cold and tortured.

"I think I am ready to hunt" I said shortly.

"Let's go" Edward said with the same inexpressive voice.

"No, Edward, I want to go with Alice" I said in the same inexpressive voice as him, he just looked at me "Would you go with me?" I asked Alice.

"O-of course" she said a little shaky.

"Would you wait me at the door?" I asked her.

She was gone before I had even stopped talking.

"I love you, Edward, but you are acting as if it was wrong to me to be here. If you want me to leave, I will, I won't complain if you don't want me anymore… now that I am _not _a human fragile girl anymore" I sighed as I headed to the door and looked back, he had an annoyed look on his face and I ran to the door before he could even answer.

Alice was grim all the time.

"Why did you say that to him?" she said with an exhausted look once we finished hunting.

I discovered it came naturally to me, as much as running and being a vampire.

"You know I think I am a natural being a vampire, you know? Like I was destined to be one" I evaded her question.

"You are evading me" she simply said.

I sighed and sat on a high branch of a tree, climbing it easily as if I had done it all my life.

Alice was next to me before I had even time to start talking.

"I- I just saw how he looked at me, okay? I mean, if he doesn't want me anymore, he can just say it and get over it, right? I would accept it, I just can't see why he is so upset with the fact I am a vampire" I told her "Is it that he doesn't love me? Tell me Alice."

"Bella! You are so stupid!"

"Thanks, that is just what I needed" I said sarcastically.

"No! I mean, he loves you, of course he does. It is that he was always weary and scared that you would take off when you realized we really are monsters, and now…"

She didn't finish her sentence but I didn't let her "Alice! You know I don't think of you, of us, as monsters!"

"Right, but now it's too late, you can't go back, you are one of us now and he's afraid you aren't ready, he's afraid you are going to regret it, he fears you are going to be mad at him for not being able to protect you!" she talked fast and without any pause.

"My lord! He's the one who's stupid! Can't he see I love him? Can't he see he's the most important thing in my life? Doesn't he know I am madly in love with him and that I wouldn't care less being a vampire if that's the only thing I had to do to be with him for ever?"

"Really?" a voice said softly, it wasn't Alice, it came from the ground.

I looked down to find Edward looking at me with the biggest of the smiles in the world.

"You mean a lot to me, Edward; I would never, ever blame you for what James did"

He was next to me in half a second, his arms around me.

Alice was gone.

He hugged me hard until I lost my balance and fell to the snowy floor of the pine forest.

Everywhere you looked, it was white or either green.

I looked at the white and full of clouds sky with amazement. The sky was so full of clouds it was white, and when being a human it would have hurt my eyes, now, being a vampire, it was easy to look at the never-ending white sky or the ephemeral white snow without it hurting me.

"I love you" Edward said in an adoring voice.

"I know" I told him.

He chuckled and struggled to get up while I stood quiet in the floor, a bit distracted.

"You know we have all the time of the world now, but, do you really think the snowy floor is the most comfortable place to lie?"

He was towering me, with a big smile and shining golden eyes.

"Edward, I want to go to school" I said, and closed my eyes, not wanting to see him.

"Okay" he simply said. I could not see his face, so I could not know if he was mad or not.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. His expression hadn't changed.

"Really? I mean, going back wouldn't be risky?"

"Bella, I mean here, going to school here, in Denali, not in Forks. Sorry…"

I closed my eyes again, but this time in defeat.

I was sad not to be able to see my dad or my mother again; I was even going to miss Phil, my mother's new (maybe not so new) husband.

"Okay, maybe Alice and Jasper might like to go too."


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO**

Alice and Jasper would be easy to convince, they were both happy with going to school. Or so Edward told me.

But by the time we got to the house, the Denali clan was already there…

Tanya was just as I expected her to be, the typical kind of perfect stereotype: Twenty years, strawberry-blond long curly hair, curvy but not too much, white smooth skin, Barbie-like full pink lips, long light eyelashes and high cheeks.

Above all, she was smiling, and that made it difficult for me to hate her. Or maybe it made me hate her more, I am not sure.

Kate had pale straight blond hair, she was the palest of all, she was tall and had a happy presence, just like Alice, she just made you smile because she was just so perky and from her skin emanated loads of happiness it made you happy too. She looked like she was a bit older than me, eighteen or nineteen.

Carmen and Eleazar were a weird couple; I liked them, even though they had a royal air that made you not able to look directly to their eyes. They definitely were Carlisle's age (talking about appearance, of course. Who knew how old they really were?)

They were a lot a like; they both had dark black long hair and nice big eyes.

Irina was amazingly beautiful, she had weir kind of personal space around her that nobody dared to touch, she never touched or kissed anyone, she hardly smiled and was always talking in short dry sentences. She made me think of Rosalie in some kind of way.

"Oh, hey" was what I said when I got to the house and found them all sitting in the living room, talking with Alice and Jasper.

"Bella?" Tanya said.

"Hum, yeah" I said smiling shyly.

"I am Tanya" she smiled her Barbie smile.

"Oh, nice to meet you"

And then, all of them introduced themselves.

"I am Carmen and he is my husband Eleazar"

"I am Kate" Kate said.

After a short silence, Kate looked at Irina who was staring impassibly at the high ceiling.

"_She_ is Irina" Kate finally said.

I found the house was a lot like the Cullens, just this house had a bit of red here and there. I think the majority of female components of the family affected the décor.

"Bella has something she would like to share with all of you. It is important knowing that we will stay here for a while, as we can't return to Forks" Edward said, he squeezed my hand and smiled.

"Well, I want to go to finish school, and I know that Edward is going to go with me. And now that we are here, you might like to go or not."

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett entered the room in that instant.

"I am surely not going; Emmett and I are going to go for a while to South America, to the Amazonas. Emmett wants to fight anacondas" Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

"I think it is wonderful, even though I am going to miss you" Esme said.

"We both are totally going, Bells" Alice said with a big grin talking about her and Jasper.

"I would like to try it, at least for a while, you know? It would be interesting. Tanya had never wanted to come with me, she says she's too old or she already knows it, or some crap like that" Kate smiled "Liar!"

Tanya broke laughing and soon Kate too.

When they both calmed down, Irina talked.

"Don't count me in."

She only said that and went to her room.

"Well, we are truly sorry to inform you Bella, but we are teachers in the local University, so…" Eleazar said.

"Oh, right" I said, and surely, if I was human, I would have blushed.

"You have to think how you are going to introduce yourselves to the school before I call" Carlisle said "I have an interview with the local hospital, so I must go. Call me when you are ready."

"It is really simple," Kate said "Jasper and I are brother and sister, last name Whitlock if you want" Jasper nodded "Alice and Jasper are a couple, Alice and Bella are sisters, your last name would be Swan and finally Edward would be a Cullen. Of course Bella and Edward would be a couple."

"You Kate think fast!" Alice complimented her.

"Thanks." Kate said.

Carmen and Eleazar were already going to the university; Carlisle had already left with Esme who had asked to come and try to work as a nurse in the baby's department.

"Do you think it is going to make her any good?" I heard Edward ask Alice softly.

"I think it will ease her pain for a while, but knowing not one of those is hers will obviously break her heart. Trust me Edward; it is better this way, her way."

She had answered with a really shocking sincerity.

Jasper had called Carlisle and he had called back and told us a little later he had already arranged everything.

He had said, "Welcome to Elaine P. Hazard High."

Emmett had even joked about it a bit, "Doesn't the name scare a bit the students? I mean I would never go to a school were "hazard" was included."

"Em, you love danger!" Rosalie said laughing; they were already making their plans to leave.

"I meant when I was younger and ephemerally human" he casually said.

"So you were a coward" Kate alleged laughing.

"You little blondie thing, I would smack you if it wasn't I fear you scorch me with your little pixie hands" he told her.

That made her laugh even harder.

"Elaine P. Hazard high?" I asked Edward "Do we start tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

"Affirmative" Jasper said passing by with Alice in his back, covering his eyes with her hands. They were playing "The unseeing vampire", a game that was really funny and a bit destructive.

At first Alice hadn't told Jasper where to turn right and they had knocked against a big couch causing it to whack against the closest wall with a loud thud.

So, here we go. I though while I laughed hard watching Alice give Jasper wrong directions and causing him to hit a lamp and break it.

Elaine P. Hazard High? Here we go!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: just thanks to Lenord the Vampire and lilianyas who said they liked my story. I hope you like this new chapter. I am working on the next and hopefully I will post the next one as soon as I finish it

**Lilianyas: It is just I always imagined Edward didn't like Tanya as a possible mate because she was too… happy? – And Edward is a little more silent… Sorry, on chapter 4 Irina will get better, I promise.**

XOXO Paula

* * *

THREE

Alice, Kate and me went in Kate's blue Lamborgini to School, while Edward and Jasper took Tanya's Black SUV.

_Every stare was on us._ I felt like I was in Forks again, in that new weird day.

Jasper and Alice quickly took off to be alone and announce they were a couple; obviously Edward and I could not do the same because of Kate. I really didn't feel like kissing Edward in front of everyone just to mark him as my boyfriend so it didn't mattered.

"_Oh, goodness they are ho-oooot"_ Edward transmitted the thoughts in very low murmurs of one blond guy (he resembled Mike and that made me homesick).

"_Blond or brunette? Blond or brunette? Both!!"_ a dark haired tall jock thought.

"_Oh my! He's sexier than any looser here! And the blond one? The one with the pixie girl? So Calvin Klein model material" _a red haired, blue eyed girl thought.

And those thoughts went like that all morning…

"_Golden eyes? Yummy!"_

"_Her name is Bella Swan, the other is Kate Whitlock, they are all foster kids and there are other three, what were their names?"_

"_The blonde new boy is hot! Jasper Whitlock, I can imagine myself marring him! Ms. Whitlock? So cute!"_

Some thoughts were only out names, like we were some kind of famous celebrity.

"_Bella Swan"_

"_Jasper Whitlock"_

"_Edward Cullen"_

"_Alice Swan"_

"_Kate Whitlock"_

Others simply tried to memorize our family tree.

"_Kate and Jasper are brother and sister, Whitlock kids. Alice and Bella are the Swan sisters. Edward Cullen is the dark haired sexy guy"_

"_Jasper and Alice are a couple, I saw them kissing!"_

"_Bella and Edward are together! They hold hands all the time, so sweet!"_

"_Kate doesn't have a boyfriend? So fucking weird! She's so beautiful"_

By lunch I was totally bored of hearing what Edward was telling us, I didn't want to hear any more thoughts.

"Stop" I told him "It's— I don't like it— it is one thing to know they think about us every second and something totally different is to know what they are thinking" I think I was being a bit rude, but I was really fed up, not with Edward, with the school.

"Sorry" he said as we got to the lunch line.

"I am going to find us all a table, right? You can buy me anything you want" I told Edward.

I was going straight for a table I saw empty when I heard Kate was next to me.

"You know you are being a bit unfair with Edward, right? I mean, you are making him blame himself! He thinks you are unhappy" she said softly.

I sat on a chair, and saw Alice and Jasper coming toward us with their trays of food.

We hadn't been together all day.

I had a class with Jasper and another with them together, but we hadn't had a chance to talk a lot.

Just Alice smiling a lot and Jasper making me feel happy — damn powers of his — until I couldn't help but smile, I felt happy, I didn't have a clue why I was happy but I was.

I think I even freaked out a small boy who sat next to me on Spanish (the class I had with Alice) since I was still smiling because of Jasper's powers.

"Dile a Jasper que se detenga," said when the teacher was near; she wouldn't understand what I was talking about "in any moment now I'll probably start dancing!"

The happiness had slowly receded until it was just a bit of excitement bubbling on my stomach that was still bothering me now on the canteen.

"It's not him! It's all, it is weird to wake up and find your life completely changed, you know? I don't blame him, he shouldn't either… but I can't do a thing to get my mood better… I…"

Then, Alice and Jasper sat next to us.

I was sure they had heard all our conversation, as well as if they were next to us.

Probably Edward was hearing too, but I didn't care.

I missed my dad, my house in Forks and Forks high.

This school just wasn't right.

"I am sorry, Bella" Jasper said when he sat, while making me feel better.

"Thanks" I said, and I really meant it, I had dreaded the feeling of false happiness he was creating in me all day, but now, him clearing my feelings had made me see I was hurting Edward, so I got up and went to were he was, still in the line, just a bit closer to the food.

"Sorry" I said standing next to him "I am just a bit nostalgic, and strange as it must sound, I miss the green in Forks."

"You used to say Forks was too green" he laughed and some girls near swooned.

I almost growl, but I contained myself just by looking at his amber eyes. So perfect, so wonderful and right they made me feel home, even when I wasn't. They made _me_ feel right.

My eyes were pretty close, a little bit stronger, with some flickers of orange and red.

I had hunted some more in the night to make my eyes light up a little more and make disappear the frightening red.

"Well, Denali is too white for my taste," I teased him lowering my voice "here blood is a bit cold." I said making a face.

He just laughed and said only for me to hear "We could come back, you know? In fifty years or so"

I grinned, "I love you" I said loud enough for people around us to hear.

He had opened his mouth to answer when we heard a gasp and then Kate said in a clear soft voice "Bella, Bella, it's Alice."

I was sure people around her — normal people — hadn't heard her, just seen her move her lips fast.

We walked, maybe a little too fast, towards Alice.

Jasper was holding her; she was looking far away, with a lost look.

He was gripping her by her shoulders, like he was hugging her.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I said.

He had the same blank look, and I knew he was seeing the same as Alice, so I took his hand and guided him.

"She's… why is so confusing?" he said while we walked.

Suddenly, he stopped and gasped, he looked directly at Alice with a painful stare.

"What is it? Edward?"

"She saw— we have to leave, we have to go now, Alice!" he said, now angry.

"Yes, yes, now, let's go" she talked like she was tired, and Jasper half hauled her to the car.

Now, Kate wasn't driving slowly, she was going fast and it was scary.

"Do you know what's wrong?" I asked her.

We were alone in her car; Alice had gone with Jasper, refusing to leave his side.

"I have no idea, but Edward was pretty freaked out, and let me tell you, I had ever seen him like this."

_I have,_ I wanted to say, w_hen James was hunting me_.

But I didn't say a thing as the snow surrounding us changed from annoying and puffy, to spotless and endless.

_Like some scary terror movie…_


	4. Chapter 4

**[N/A: sorry for not uploading before, this Chapter may be weird, but I had to keep it this way. Thanks again for the reviews… **Paula]**

**FOUR**

The house was a chaos when Alice finally informed us about her vision.

My mind was flying with confusion.

_María is coming? Here, to Denali?_

_Why? For Jasper? But, why? Revenge, maybe? _

_When? Too soon, always too soon._

Peace inundated me and I looked at Jasper and mouthed "Thanks" before seeing he was looking at Alice, who looked just like she was having another vision.

Change of plans? Hopefully.

Until now, Alice had just said she had seen María coming; María was with a boy and a girl, barely older than me.

What was making Alice and all of us nervous was that we didn't know why she was coming, and it drove us mad for some hours.

When the day was ending, it was Tanya who finally couldn't stand it anymore.

"That's it! I need to get my mind out of this… María girl and her coven, I mean, what are we going to get out of this?" she sighed and got up from the couch she had been sitting for the last three ours, "Let me see, Alice? When is María coming?"

"In a month, maybe?" Alice was on the floor, next to Jasper.

"Do you see her attacking?" Tanya was all business now.

"No, I already told you! I just catch glimpses of her, she is not sure yet."

Alice was miserable, she felt like she was no use. I could tell.

"Then why are we all here like a bunch of idiots?"

"Yeah, maybe we should go… Rose, what do you think about a race to Forks? The winner has to hunt for the other" Emmett said grinning "Alice, Jazz, you can join if you want," they both murmured no's "Edward? Kate? Tanya? Irina?" everyone said no so Emmett frowned and said:

"You guys don't know how to have fun!" and left running.

"Shit! That's cheating Emmett!" Rosalie shouted before storming off laughing.

Eleazar, Carlisle, Carmen and Esme were still working.

They knew nothing about Alice's vision.

"Bella, I am bored" Tanya said.

I smiled and looked at Edward, who just shrugged.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" I said looking at Alice who was now bouncing happily "I already know it is not going to be lovely."

"Let's play dressing up… but with my old dresses, the really old ones" she said smiling manically.

"Okay, I'm in" Kate said getting up.

"Irina?" Kate asked hopeful.

"Okay, count me in" she said smiling a bit.

It was the first time I had seen her smile and it was amazing how the smile lightened up her face.

We went to Tanya's room which was the biggest, but since the entire house was extra-large it didn't matter, it was just this room was like an apartment and not a room.

It was not what I expected, and it embarrassed me how I had jumped to conclusions even when I shouldn't have.

I had imagined a brilliant pink room — Barbie-like — full of glitter and shiny things, and I was surprised to find calm white walls, soft lavender carpet, a king size white and lavender bed, it was a very light room and it had purple tulips in a vase on a corner.

Practically it was my dream room.

"Wow" I said when I got it.

Alice was all business, already sorting through all the dressers in Tanya's big walk-in closet.

"Alice" I said.

"Yes?" she said absently touching a red, Victorian style gown with gold designs all over.

"I like it, why don't you prove it on?" I didn't say what was on my mind.

"Too red" she said passing to a white simple dress that looked like it was Egyptian.

"Alice?" I took a deep breath "What exactly happened in the ballet studio?" I said it all together and fast.

Alice gasped and the dress fell on the floor. Tanya quickly grabbed it and Kate, Irina and her got further in the closet, far from us.

"You want to know why we were late, right?"

"Yes, I mean, I wasn't expecting you to come, you know? I was ready to die, but then he bit me on the shoulder and I had a blackout and… then you were there and it is all really confusing…"

"We didn't make it because Victoria joined James and she distracted us for a minute… when we got to the ballet studio, it was too late to save you from the transformation, Edward was barely able to separate James from you so he wouldn't drain you completely and you could change… he wasn't even sure you weren't dead at first.

"I hadn't seen Victoria coming, I— saw you dying, but it didn't know why… it was… I don't know… I — I am sorry Bella, I am sorry we couldn't save you, I am sorry we failed you…"

"You didn't fail me; I tend to have accidents all the time! If there is someone to blame it is me and my clumsiness that, I have to say, disappeared with my vampire-ness," I smiled, "I always felt like I didn't belong, even with my mother I felt weird and out of place… and now? Now I feel like I belong here, with the Cullens, with all of you…"

"Can you stop with the pep-talk?" Kate interrupted us "I just found the most perfect dress of all times for Bella and let's face it, it rocks!"

I laughed and Tanya handed me the dress.

It was light blue; it looked like a wedding gown, an old wedding gown, with full skirt and a tight corset, maybe Elizabethan or some other kind of old pretty dress people used in their weddings or some party years ago.

"I won't use a dress if you don't use one" I stated.

Alice wore the Egyptian white dress; she straightened her hair and put on a thick line with the eyeliner.

"You just look perfect, Alice!" I told her.

Kate had a red tight dress that looked uncomfortable, it was short but it was just right for her.

The dress sterilized her figure, making her more beautiful than what she already was. She put red lipstick and her hair was thick with blond — almost silver — curls.

Irina had gone for a black dress with a skirt of layers and layers of black clothe. The top was made of a bright fabric that shone every time she moved, and her hair — even more pale and silvery than Kate's — was tied in a high ponytail.

Tanya, obviously wore a Cinderella-when-the-faerie-made-her-a-dress kind of dress, all bulbous and sweet and princess-like.

It made her look younger and even more like a Barbie. One thing I hadn't noticed before? Barbie stuff suited her.

She braider her hair in a complicated low bun, leaving strands of her strawberry-blond hair loose, her lips were a strong shade of pink — almost fuchsia and her long eyelashes were darker and thicker with mascara.

They had made me use my hair down with a blue tiara (the same blue as the dress), they had put make up on me!

A weird pale lipstick covered my lips and they had put heavy mascara on my eye lashes.

"You are dazzling, Bella" Tanya said.

"I wouldn't say that if you are present" I muttered.

"Bella! You _are_ beautiful, when are you going to realize it?"

It was Irina who had said it, and it shut us all up.

"What?" she said "Kate, Tanya? You hear me talk all the time!" she said and then laughed.

"Yeah, every once in a while, and I mean every ten years!" Kate joked.

"Aw, c'mon!"

"shut up, shut up, shut up" said Alice "I am now going to show my man what I am made of, so I want you to enjoy it with me ladies!"

We laughed and went downstairs.

Edward was playing the white piano and Jasper was watching the TV on mute.

Both looked at us when we walked down the stairs.

I was behind Tanya and when Edward looked at our direction, I thought he was looking at her, until she moved and his eyes didn't even waver.

He was looking at me.

I smiled and ran to him and hugged him tight.

"You look…" he sighed "God! There are no words for you" he said sweetly on my ear.

"I think this idea sucked, shame on you Tanya!" Kate said.

I looked at her confused. Alice, who was in Jasper arms smiled playfully at her.

"Hey, sisters, we've got to control ourselves, let's go somewhere and have fun with some men" said Tanya winking at her sisters.

Irina was smiling broadly. What had changed in her? What had made her happier?

And then, just then, I knew.

Laurent. He had found a way and talked to her, made her love him.

Why hadn't I thought about it before? There was a loose end in the story, Laurent had said he would come to Denali, so he could try and change his lifestyle, but I hadn't heard of him since… I was human.

"Succubus" Kate murmured.

"The very first one" Tanya said proudly.

"Then I was the second"

"Third" Irina said.

Before they left, I went to Irina and said in her ear "Did you met Laurent?"

She just smiled and left.

**[N/A: hey, i need names, one male and two female, you'll see why...]**


	5. Chapter 5

**FIVE**

"Why don't we go outside for a while?" Edward proposed when we saw Alice and Jasper were getting serious in the couch.

We went outside and I was holding the skirt of the dress with one hand and holding Edward's hand with the other. It was dark, but I could see as if it was day. I could see the snow clearly and every night insect flying too. Gross.

"Lauren is here" I blurted out without thinking. I wasn't totally sure, but... she had smiled, why would she smile if she didn't know what I was talking about?

"What?!" Edward almost shouted.

"He- I think he likes Irina, she likes him at least… but I think he is afraid of you killing him…"

Edward was grim now. "Don't- don't hurt him… if he comes, I mean, Irina loves him and he doesn't have the fault James bit me…"

He nodded not really convinced.

I sat on the chilly snow (that didn't affect me) and looked up at him.

We had been walking far from the house and now we were almost in the white forest surrounding the house.

Edward sat next to me and touched my cheek slowly and delicately, like I was still human and fragile.

I wanted to show him I wasn't, I wanted him to see I was as strong as him, so I held his face hard between my hands and kissed him with all my strength.

I slipped my hands trough his hair and he held me tight by my waist.

It wasn't enough, he still treated me like a breakable doll, I moaned in frustration and pushed him until I was on top of him on the grass.

"I love you" I told him fiercely between kisses.

He was kissing me softly and trying to hold me, to slow me down, but I was angry. I was angry with him for not understanding I hated being weak, hated being breakable, hated that he treated me like I was breakable when I was not.

But suddenly — and I don't know what string I pulled that finally got to him — he groaned in desperation and abruptly, he was on top of me and kissing me back hard and passionately.

"Bella" he said softly and then we heard someone else saying my name, only this time, it was Alice and she sounded frantic.

We got up at the same time and ran hand in hand to the house.

Alice was walking anxiously trough the room.

"Alice, what's up?"

"I think it's good… María is not coming anymore, but the woman and the man are coming… so…"

I opened my mouth to say something but not a sound came out.

In that instant, Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar and Carmen were home, they all had gotten home in Eleazar's Roll Royce.

"What's wrong?" Eleazar asked when he saw we were all too quiet.

"Oh Alice, Bella, you too look amazing" said Esme oblivious to the situation.

Carmen smiled.

Alice told them the story in seconds and they all went open-mouthed.

"I don't know what to say, Jasper?" Eleazar said "María, why would she come? Or send someone?"

"I don't know!" Jasper said, I could feel his frustration "I— obviously there would be tons of reasons for her — or her subordinates — to come here."

"Let's stay calm, if she only sends two people, it isn't really important" Carlisle said.

"Yes, maybe is just to check" Carmen proposed.

"Yeah, but to check what?" I asked.

They all stared at me.

"I don't see them attacking, we can — could — kill them if they attacked, right? They aren't a danger" Alice proposed.

"Okay, let's say they attack, why? Why would they attack?"

"I abandoned her, I left her and maybe she resents me"

"Of course, but if she's just trying to get her vengeance, why only send two vampires? It sounds illogical for a vampire like her — with a lot of experience in wars — to send to unprotected vampires to a house full of well prepared vampires."

It was Edward who spoke, and he did it with a cold and measured calm that made me shiver.

* * *

The next day on school, we were all on edge.

Alice and Jasper were always wary. I didn't know if they thought María was going to jump out of a locker but Jasper didn't send me the — now welcomed — happiness the day before I so much dreaded.

Kate was silent. After they came back, they joined our conversation, arguing with us of why María was sending the boy and the girl.

Edward was holding my hand all the time; he had decided to come with us in the Lamborghini while Alice went in the SUV with Jasper.

"I have to go to Biology, see you in History" I told him as I entered Biology with Kate.

It was weird not to be in Biology with Edward.

We sat and I tried not to note the people looking at us.

"You know what is weird?" I asked Kate in a murmur.

She looked at me with curiosity, like many other students around me.

"Last week? I was happily in Forks, being normal. And if someone new came and looked like me or you or Edward, I would have looked at them just as they are looking at us; okay maybe I would have been more subtle, but hey, I am just saying I don't blame them."

I sighed as the teacher came in— just as a note slipped on my desk.

I looked at Kate skeptical. "No way" she mouthed.

I opened it, "Hey, I'm Bliss Mackenzie, I totally love your hair!"

I showed Kate the note, still incredulous and she snickered.

"Suck up?" I mouthed.

"Yeah" she said still laughing.

"Would you like to share something Miss Swan?" the teacher said.

I hid the note on my pocket fast — fast enough for him not to notice — and grabbed the biology book I had on my bag.

"I am sorry Mr. Doyle, do you need my book?" I said showing him the book I had _now_ in my hands.

"Don't distract Miss Whitlock, Miss Swan" the teacher said and started again his ramble about an animal that lived in South Africa.

When the class ended, Bliss attacked us with questions.

"OMG! Your hair is so perfect!" she gushed, two of her friends were next to her too, but more like lost puppies than friends.

"Thanks" I said while Kate tried not to laugh.

"Edward Cullen is your boyfriend right?" she asked.

"Yes, he is" I said coldly.

"Alice is your sister and her boyfriend is the blond tall one, right? Jasper Whitlock," she said all this in a rush, like she had it memorized "your brother" she said Kate.

Kate nodded, still smiling and trying hard not to laugh.

It was hard for me, too. Bliss had black straight hair and blue eyes.

Her two puppies were brown-haired and green-eyed twins.

"Okay, my brother, as Bella's boyfriend and Bella's sister are waiting for us there" Kate said pointing to were Alice, Jasper and Edward were waiting, grim-faced and stone-cold "So we must go."

"Bye, Bliss" I said as Kate led me to them.

Edward instantly kissed me on my forehead and hugged me hard.

"God, that class was definitely the longest class I ever had" he said, breathing in my hair "You don't know how much I feared for you."

"Edward!" I protested, "First, I am a vampire now" I hissed in his ear "and second, María is not coming, only her two flimsy newborns."

Alice shuddered and Jasper put a hand on her cheek.

A peace invaded me and I was sure it was not coming from me, but from Jasper.

I was sure it affected the ones close to us as some of them smiled and others stopped walking altogether.

"Sorry" Edward said, once again to my hair.

I stepped back, and instantly saw Edward's pain; he thought I was rejecting him.

"I love you" I reassured him hugging him close once again, but quickly releasing him.

"Alice, do you really think they are a threat to us?" I asked.

"No, I mean, we have to be careful but this two newborns are nothing to us, I can see them coming but I don't see them attacking." She said, even though her words were encouraging, her tone was hesitant, as if she didn't completely believe it herself.

When we went to lunch, Bliss waved me and most of the people around me glared at her awestruck.

"Try not to be too friendly, Bella, it's too dangerous" Edward murmured in my ear. I instantly gave Bliss my back, knowing it would hurt her but also knowing it was for her own good, right?

"I hate it" I said to him "I hate it we have to separate ourselves, like a cult, like we are unfriendly. I am not saying I miss Jessica, but in some way I do, and Angela and Mike too," Edward tensed when I named Mike "God, you can't still be jealous about him, right?"

He grimaced.

"God, Edward!" I exclaimed "I am with you! I am not human anymore! I am going to live with you forever, isn't it enough for you?"

"It is" he said "as it is also true that it hurts me that you had to give up your life to be with me."

"You are being irrational; I say I miss it, okay? I am not saying I regret it!" I was so mad at him for not understanding, I forgot we were still in the lunch line, surrounded by humans too eager to hear what the weird new "Pretty" people had to say.

I growled at Edward and said "I love you, you are the only thing I need to survive, you are my life; I need you to understand I didn't loose my life when James changed me, I won a new one and of course I will always miss my old one but it _doesn't _mean I regret changing."

After my long speech, Edward was smiling at me, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

His golden eyes were dead (and in more than one way), his smile was fake; he was trying to make me feel right, to make me think he was okay with it, even though he wasn't.

Was it that he didn't love me? Did he regret saving me from James? Did he wish I was still human and forbidden? Did he only love me for that? Being forbidden?

Hurt and almost sobbing (without tears), I walked away without a word toward Kate.

"Can I have your keys? I need a ride in the Lamborghini to calm down a bit."

"Yeah, sure" she said handing me her keys.

I walked in the same awe from the cafeteria to the parking lot, straight to the electric-blue Lamborghini.

"Are you going to ditch school for the rest of the day?" said a quiet voice behind me.

I looked back, to find Bliss with a sad face and an apple on her hands.

"Yes, I think I will" I muttered. I started walking again.

She followed me, "what did you fight over with him?"

She asked it delicately, still, I didn't take it good.

I spoon around fast, faster than a human, stunned by her question.

"He thinks I regret leaving my hometown." I said, we had gotten to the Lamborghini but I didn't get in.

"I don't." I told her "I just miss it a little bit."

"I understand…"

I knew she didn't, I knew she probably would tell all the school about this, but I didn't care.

I needed someone from the outside to talk to, and Bliss was a perfect option.

Maybe Bliss was a little too airhead, but hey, she wasn't completely stupid.

Her black hair now stood on a loose bun high on her hair, her blue eyes shone with emotion, an emotion I didn't recognize.

"You probably don't, but… it's okay, my situation is a bit difficult to understand, so…"

I turned to leave but she stopped me when she talked.

"You lived in Forks" she said, I held my breath — even when I didn't needed to breath any more, the habit was difficult to forget — "your father was the Chief of the police, he thinks you are dead, why would you do this to him?"

I breathed again when I realized that she didn't know a thing, she just thought I had ran away.

"I— no, you don't understand…"

"Did he hit you?"

"No"

"Did he rape you?"

"No!"

"Did he try to hurt you in any way?"

"No!"

"Then, of course I won't ever understand why you left your family and flew away with your boyfriend when your dad loved you so much and all the town is mourning for you — thinking you were kidnapped, possibly killed — while you are here calmly going to school and pretending everything is okay!"

I was stunned by how much this girl new about me, about my town, my family and my old life.

So I did something that shocked her, but I think I was the most shocked person in the deserted parking lot.

**[First— I need to remember all of you that I my first language is Spanish, so my English may be a little wrong or something…**

**And I am of course writing more and trying to hurry up, but it's summer and it's hot and my ideas don't come out easily,, so sorry if the next chapter is going to have to wait for a couple of days (maybe not). **

**I love reviews because it makes me see what I do wrong, so if you have something that may help me, well ****review****… **

**XOXO Paula]**


	6. Chapter 6

**SIX**

I suddenly started sobbing.

Yeah, of course _no tears_.

"No, you are right. I _do_sound like a totally heartbreaker, but I did not have a choice, I—"

What could I tell her?

I didn't have a possible excuse but thankfully Jasper appeared being her and put a hand on her shoulder. She instantly collapsed. Of course Jasper caught her before she touched the floor.

_Just like he had done to me when we were in that hotel in Phoenix and I was stressing out._

I didn't stop to say thanks, I saw Edward, Kate and Alice were coming and I got into the car.

I drove to forks and when I finally made it, it was late night.

I didn't know if I had been driving fast or slow or were I was going, I only knew I made it and that my father was in the house I was looking at (my old house, my home in Forks) and that I missed him.

I had parked the car some blocks away and thanking that the trees covered me, I got near enough to the house to be able to hear my dad talking to someone on the phone.

"Yes, I know it had passed a week…" a pause "Yes, yes, of course I know that! But please, there's got to be something you can do. I am sure he's with this Cullen boy, Edward…"

I sighed. I was trying to see him, but it was too dangerous.

"You need to understand that Bella would never run away! She was upset with her boyfriend but she would never do this to me!"

Those words broke my unbeating heart. How could I be this cold? How could I abandon him and hope he forgets me from one day to the other?

It was obvious he would go mad, but what could I do?

_Nothing._ A little voice said in my head. And it was true, I couldn't do a thing.

I ran for the car to weep alone until I got to the house where I could ask Edward to forgive me for hurting him and try to make a new life, but as I started to run, it started raining softly.

Still, not wanting to ruin the make up Alice so carefully had put on me this morning, I put the hood of my pink sweater.

Of course I was dressed to a runway; I had pink stilettos and a white pleated skirt.

I didn't like it, of course I would feel more confident with some jeans and a big sweater, but Alice had sworn to me that if I didn't dress as she ordered me, she would not speak to me again.

Yeah, a little dramatic, but I loved her and I knew dressing me up made her happy.

I was amused when I discovered I could walk in stilettos without falling on my face (and these stilettos were particularly high).

"Bella?" a voice said.

I looked up, astonished, but ready to run if it was someone I knew.

It was Jacob.

He was huge. "Jake?" I said.

"What— what are you…?" it seemed he couldn't find the words to ask me why I was here.

He was next to Kate's Lamborghini so I couldn't make a run for it, he was in the middle.

"I know, Charlie thinks I ran away" I could hear the pain in my voice.

"What I want you to understand is that I had no choice, I swear Jacob."

I didn't know him too much, but that time on the beach had told me he was a good kid, his dad and Charlie were good friends— if they still were — and he wasn't looking at me like I had done a bad thing, just like he was bewildered to see me.

"I— okay, tell me why, then. Because Charlie's shattered, he barely goes fishing, he goes to work like a zombie, and that's only what my father knows. He blames the Cullens… he… he told me Edward must have killed you, you know, he still thinks they are vampires" he found that funny, but I made a face.

"Sorry, Jake, I have to go…"

"So soon? I mean, did you go to see Charlie?"

I couldn't understand how he didn't find anything wrong with me, and then I realized I had the hood on and he couldn't see my eyes and my skin.

"No, it's better this way, he… I can't come back…" I sighed "This was a mistake, I was mad… I shouldn't have come here… he told me, he told me it was dangerous to come back and now you saw me and you are going to tell Charlie and it is going to be more difficult to him now" I was sobbing now tearless.

"No, no, Bella, I won't. Just... tell me... why? Why did you run away? Is it Cullen?"

"Why don't we get in the car and go somewhere else" I proposed, knowing I wasn't answering his question as I also knew he wasn't going to buy it, he was going to ask again.

As I got into the car I saw he was with his mouth open.

"This… is your car now?" he said.

"Nope, it's Kate's," I smiled shyly "too much?"

"For you, yes."

When he got into the car, he tied his dark long hair in a low ponytail.

"And what does exactly means "for you, yes"?" I asked a little pissed off.

"No, don't get it wrong, I meant that you are not into expensive cars, right? The bigger and stronger the best" he smiled "wasn't that kind of your motto?"

I laughed and realized my mistake.

My soft voice muffled by the rain and the wind may have sounded normal, but here in the car, my laughter sounded like bells, and saying it simple, it sounded wrong.

"Bella? What… your voice, your face, your clothes and your eyes… what happened to you?" he talked softly, trying hard not to make me angry.

"It is why I left Charlie…" I said as I pressed hard the accelerator.

"Why, an extreme makeover? I can't see it" he looked at me with his deep brown eyes "I can't see why, sorry."

"You are asking for forgiveness when I am the one doing everything wrong!" my mood was weird today.

"Sorry?"

"Jake! Can't you see? I have to go, it's wrong… this… all… I shouldn't have come."

"Why? Why do you keep telling that?" he was anxious now.

"Because I — I…" I knew that if I wanted him to leave and not tell anyone he had seen me, I had to lie and I had better lie him with a good credible lie 'cause Jacob is not dumb and he wasn't going to eat up the first thing that came into my mind that was telling him I had married Edward and I was pregnant.

Of course he would or run to tell Charlie to get me into a cell until I realized how stupid I was or he would shout at me and leave hurt and possibly tell Billy who would tell Charlie who would find me even in the end of the earth to get me into a cell, so the options were, to wait until Charlie came to get me into a cell for life or get into one myself.

There was _no way_ I was going to do that.

A few seconds have passed and I was driving directly to La Push, so I could drop him and run if I had to, (well not really, I just didn't like to be so close to Charlie and as I didn't know too many people in La Push, it was perfect).

I was almost there, because I was driving fast.

"Tell me, Bella, What's wrong?"

I stopped the car dead on the side of the road so fast Jacob almost hits his forehead against the windshield. Lucky him, he had put his seatbelt.

I hadn't but I didn't budge from my seat. Damn vampire powers, they made me look less human.

I turned to look at Jacob and saw he was open-mouthed and wide-eyed.

"Sorry," I offered as an apology.

"Jake, well… I…"

I didn't want to lie to him, but I couldn't quite tell him the truth, so I did what I could and told him half truths… Okay, half truths are as good as lies (or half lies if you want) but, it was the closer to the truth that he would ever get out of me and it was a lot…

**[Ooh, I know! This chapter is really short but it is because this chapter was longer and I had to cut it and now the rest is part of chapter seven, did anyone understood what I said? Okay,,, **

**lilianyas: Hablas español?? De donde sos?]**


	7. Chapter 7

**[I am sorry, I am sorry, I am so, so, so sorry. I couldn't update sooner because as I think I said some chapters before, it's summer here in Uruguay and I wasn't home. In a few days I'm going again so I am not going to update soon, but in these few days before I go, I will try to upload a few chapters more...**

**As always, Thanks for reading my story and I hope you like this chapter.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!... I would love to know if you have any suggestion or something... **

**XOXO Paaula.]**

**

* * *

****SEVEN**

"Do you remember how you told me the stories from your tribe? The ones that were scary?"

He smiled and nodded, happy that I was finally telling him something.

"Well, you told me that the Quileute people said… in one of their legends that they… descended from the wolves, the ones that can transform into men, werewolves, right?"

He nodded again, now he was listening carefully.

"So, what I am trying to tell you is that maybe… the Cullens have their… legends, too… and I might be part of them… just as you told me the Quileutes thought they were descendants from wolves…"

"So… what you mean is… the Cullens have a legend that _now_ plays a very important part of your… life and you can't see Charlie anymore?"

He struggled to say the right words.

"Excellent!" I beamed "I could kiss you, but I won't" I said smiling.

"Okay, you know I trust you, right?" he said "I can't promise you I will keep your secret, but I understand that you are doing what you think is best for Charlie and you won't change your mind."

My smile wavered, he knew me, really knew me and I noted how he made the distinction of saying that I thought I was doing the right thing, not exactly doing it.

"You know, the other day Rachel told me a story when you were seven and you were mad at your father for leaving you with her and Rebecca, so," he was smiling and trying to imagine how that had happened as he was too small to remember it when it had happened "you made a tantrum and locked yourself in a closet." He laughed and I knew exactly why, I had remembered what he was talking about… the memories weren't clear but they were still there… "Well, the thing is you hid there and were so mad when Charlie got back you ran out of the closet and you tripped with the carpet and fell on your face.

"Rebecca told me you had a big bruise on your forehead for almost a month!" he was laughing openly at me now.

I had to smile, his laugh was contagious.

Suddenly, he stopped. "Bella, can you come back? I promise, I swear I won't tell Charlie, can you, please?"

Looking at his face, I couldn't stop myself from saying yes.

And his face lightened up a lot.

When he was leaving the car, he looked back and smiled sweetly "I missed you; I wish you could come back to your house."

"I wish I could, too" I murmured and I was so surprised that I covered my mouth with my hand.

"If you decide not to come back… I— bye Bella… just in case…"

I sped up and left Forks with my breath caught and my eyes stinging.

I didn't look back because I knew he would be there.

I promised myself I would come back, that I would not let him down.

I just didn't know what was awaiting me at home…

* * *

I could hear a dead silence in the house that freaked me out completely.

What was happening?

"She's here."

It was Alice, from the house.

I ran to the house and found everyone on the living room, including Rosalie and Emmett, looking at me.

"I am sorry, this is because I left? I am so, so sorry." I bit my lip embarrassed.

"No, Bella, we have guests," Alice said.

I looked at the room around me; all the faces were familiar to me except two of them; one male and one female. They both looked at me with cold smiles that said they were enjoying this, enjoying the tension they were creating.

"Hi, I am Bella" I simply said. My mind was blank; I could only stare at them.

The girl had black, waist-length, straight hair and big eyes the color of onyx. _She was hungry._

Her face was thin, like her slim body. She had a little bone structure and was dressed with a blood-red dress that was like a second skin on her, making her look skinnier than what she already was. Did she come directly from Prom?

She had an air of authority and power in her that made me think with no doubt that she was a cheerleader when she was transformed.

He was muscular and had unkempt-looking midnight-black, curly hair and the same onyx eyes as the girl.

His face was contorted in a scowl, but that didn't make him less beautiful. He was dressed in a tuxedo which confirmed my theory; that they were changed on the day of their prom.

I only hoped they didn't slaughter all their school friends in revenge or something.

The girl's smile widened and impossibly the smile grew colder.

"I am Ash" he said. His voice was freezing cold and his words hit me like an iceberg. It was like suddenly I felt cold, dead cold.

"Stop it Ash, we don't want to look rude. I am Dawn by the way" the girl — Dawn — said.

"It was _him_?" I asked "what I felt?"

Dawn smiled apologetically, a smile that had "fake" written all over it.

"Yeah, his 'Talent'" she said doing quoting marks on the air.

"Okay" I said a little shaky.

I searched for Edward who came to me in an instant and took my —colder than usual— hand.

"Why don't you come to say what you came to say?" Eleazar said suddenly.

"Because first I think you deserve a warning of what's going to happen next, don't you think?" Dawn smiled again.

And all happened really fast after that.

I saw everything, but I didn't understand.

First, Edward looked at Alice with terror in his eyes. Alice looked back and Edward nodded.

Then, Edward let go of my hand and faster than ever, attacked Ash. Alice went for Dawn.

I was frozen in place, but the others soon helped. Emmett went to help Edward and Jasper went to help Alice.

Even Alice wasn't having any trouble, I saw Jasper go for a direct kill. Alice had been fighting but not trying to kill her yet.

I looked away as I heard the worst sound ever. Dawn screamed for half a second and her scream was drowned by the sound of tearing and breaking something as solid as steel.

As I looked away my eyes caught the other fight that was even worst… Emmett and Edward were killing Ash in an almost animal way. They were using their hands, but their movements and actions had an edge that wasn't human at all.

And then, just as fast as it started, it was all over…


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, sorry it have been so long since my last update,,, well... okay I hope you enjoy this chapter,,, I'm already working on the next so I believe it will be up soon.**

**Tomorrow I'll begin highschool in a new school, wish me luck!**

**XOXO Paula**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

"Bella, sweetie, are you ok?" Edward said.

I ignored him and watched as Emmett and Jasper took the unlinked parts of Dawn and Ash's bodies outside.

"They are going to burn them, why" I said dumbfounded. My voice sounded chocked, like I was about to cry.

I couldn't understand. They had killed people (ok, vampires) five seconds ago and now they acted as if nothing was wrong.

Esme and Carlisle who hadn't taken any part in the fight were now speaking softly in their rooms.

Carmen and Eleazar were together in their room, each one with a book and with the fireplace on.

Rosalie was sitting in one of the couches near me with a bitter expression that, I, now considered normal on her face and Alice was picking up almost dead red roses from a vase and replacing them for yellow rose blossoms.

"Because that's how you make sure a vampire stays dead."

He hadn't understood what I meant, because I meant: why did you have to kill them? Why do you act so normal after killing them?

I was beining to freak out as more and more question popped up in my mind.

Did this mean they were like that? Cold-blooded vampire who kill for the fun of it?

Like James and Victoria…

"No, why? Why you killed them? What did they do?"

"They were going to kill us, Bells, they were a danger for us all"

"How- How could you possibly know?" my mind wasn't working 100% so it couldn't answer itself with the most obvious answer.

Edward looked at my eyes with intensity for one second and then, he touched his temple.

"With this," he put the hand that was in his temple on my cheek. His touch was like a buterflye's, soft and delicate.

"And of course, Alice"

I nodded, not completely sure I understood. He hugged me close and I closed my eyes.

We stayed like that for hours, until my mind got tired. My body was not stiff or my legs tired, I was just drained of power. I knew it was just a feeling, something my body as a human was used to but it felt so real…

"You are hungry, things like make you hungry, hungry and tired." Edward said.

I looked up at him, "did you just read my mind?" I asked in a small voice.

"No, Bella," he smiled warmly, making me remember why I trusted him, why I loved him and why I was here, why I was myself…

"You sighed and I imagined you were feeling the same as me." He had now his crocked smile, the one I had fallen in love with when I was human.

"I love you." I said and it felt so true, so perfect I smiled up at him and said it again.

He just took my hand and we ran to the always-white forest.

He stopped suddenly and I was stunned for a fraction of a second before realizing we had found two stray mountain lions, one bigger than the other.

I instantly ran for the bigger one and Edward let me, going for the smaller. When I finished with mine, I looked up to see Edward already done and watching me with curious eyes. "What?" I asked defiantly, I knew I was a mess.

"You just looked so sexy drinking from that animal I had to watch you." He said and I could have sworn there was shyness in his voice, as if what he had been doing was wrong and he felt embarrassed.

I had to laugh at his expression; it was just all so weird in him.

A thought came to my mind and I knew my face was so transparent that if I was not fast enugh he was going to see my plans painted all over my face and ruin the surprise.

I jumped to his arms, already spread open (not fast enough), and we both fell to the floor.

I kissed him fast and furious until we were both gasping for air.

It did not stop me from trying to remove his shirt.

"Don't." He said roughly and I stopped dead.

I was on top of him, so I got up with grace uncharacteristically of my human me and characteristic of the new vampire me, and started running home.

He caught up to me a few seconds later (silly me to think I could outrun him).

"I didn't mean to snap at you like that, Bells." He said softly grabbing me by my wrist.

"How were you planning to snap at me, then?" I asked and I knew I was acting cheekily. I tried to free my wrists and it was no use.

"Bella." He said softly and did not talk again until I looked at him.

"I meant I did not want to snap at you and you know it." He said, his voice was filled with pain and it melted my unbeating heart.

"I stopped you because I thought the cold forest wasn't the right place to…"

"You know I don't feel the cold of the snow, neither do you" I interrupted him.

"Bella," His voice was serious so I looked up at him again, having my eyes wonder I hadn't seen him come closer.

"You can't imagine how much I desire you, how much I wish we could do whatever we want every place and every time we want but I don't think it's right and if you try to think about it a little bit, you will realize it too."

Edward kissed me, now softly and slowly, tender like a caress. Though I could feel his desire, just as he had said and it made me feel warm all over.

The next days passed in a blur, I went to school, I did my homework, I got A in everything and Edward became again the sweet vampire I fell in love with.

Weird, hu? That even when everything was perfect, it didn't exactly _feel_ perfect.

If Jasper could feel my uneasiness, he didn't let it slip out, he gave me preoccupied looks from time to time but he must have been really good at hiding his thoughts from Edward 'cause he didn't suspect a thing.

On Monday, the day started cloudy and with some electricity in the air. It was almost palpable; I could feel the metallic taste in my mouth, the heaviness on the air and see the obvious black storm clouds on the gray sky.

"I hate days like this" was the first thing I let slip of my true feelings.

We were in Tanya's car, Edward, Kate, Tanya and me.

Silence fell and the metallic taste in my mouth intensified, as if we were creating physical tension on the air.

'Why, honey?" Edward asked politely and Kate sighed silently.

"'cause this days are cold, pale and it has an everlasting feeling about it, like it will never end."

Some more silence preceded my speech but now it wasn't Edward who spoke first, it was Tanya.

"Like us." She said bitterly, and the bitterness wasn't directed at me, it was almost as if she could understand me. "That's what you meant, right Bella?"

"Kind of." I admitted, "but it's also because this are the only days we can truly mix with people without the fear of being discovered, by an unexpected sun ray or some other thing that might uncover our façade. And it's sad, because on the days we can truly be ourselves and not to worry are the days our skin is the palest and our eyes shone unnaturally gold, our bodies resist the cold and the rain indifferently, and we won't drink a hot chocolate to keep ourselves warm, because we don't need it, we are cold, we are dead. That's why this day is so sad and that's why I hate it so much." I concluded, knowing I had left them all open-mouthed.

"Bells, are you… ok?" it scared me that Edward couldn't find his words, it was so uncharacteristic of him to be tongue-tied that I looked at him in surprise.

His face was full of compassion and I knew that if I could read his mind as well as Kate's and Tanya's I would hear the same thing: "If it's possible to vampires to go mad or have such thing as vampire schizophrenia, Bella definitely has it"

"Don't." I warned him "don't look at me thinking 'poor Bella, she lost her mind' because it's not true, okay? I'm just melancholic because…" I don't know why I felt reclutant to tell him, maybe it was because we had an audience or maybe was because my feelings had been a mess all week or maybe it was just because.

"Today it's your father birthday, right?" he finished for me.

"That's why you had been spacing out all week and walk like a zombie? Bells, you should trust me more…" There was sadness in his voice, and I was filled with remorse when I found out he had known all along but wanted me to trust him, so he had left me think on my own while I thought he didn't care. He showed me he cared and that he cared more than what I deserved…

"I am sorry," I said not being able to say more.

"It's okay Bells, I know you are going off to Forks tonight to visit your father but if you need company, just tell me"

I was going to ask him how he knew all that, when the answer came to my mind. _Alice_. Of course.


	9. Chapter 9

**first, thanks for reading this story. now all i've got to say is,,, PLEASE REVIEW, and,.. could you give me 2 boy names and 1 girl name?**

**I mean, if you like the story, and this chapter, REVIEW!!**

**OK,, Just one more thing before I leave you to read this chapter... Bella, DID have fishes when she was little, she said so in the books.**

**XOXO, PAULA**

**Chapter nine**

As Alice predicted, that night, I went out. Everyone was in the house but they didn't ask questions.

Edward watched me go with an odd expression.

I got into one of Alice's new cars, the hot pink personalized Jaguar she loved. She had put it a name, Emma it was called.

It looked like a car a Barbie would buy, but you didn't simply get between Alice and her tastes.

She too, had made Edward buy her a yellow race car, a Porsche. A promise Edward had made her some time ago. I had laughed like crazy the day Alice came and imposed him to buy her a car.

It was hilarious to see her, with her pixie complexion and soprano voice to stand up to Edward and oblige someone bigger than her to do something (not as if Edward wasn't pleased, he loved it and used the opportunity to imply that I could use a car, too). I hadn't bought a car, I simply couldn't.

It was raining in Forks, like always was.

That thought kind of made me feel homesick, melancholic…

I stood parked in front of my old house for some minutes, deciding what to do before realizing that if I looked through the water curtain I was able to see that the house was empty.

Hopelessly unable to leave, I stood out of the car and my clothes were soaked in seconds.

I thought of Alice who had enjoyed too much picking this for me, some kind of designer black jeans (which were just jeans to me), a baby blue button down shirt also expensive and some high heels (that I had never ever would have been able to use as a human) cling to my feet like they were made for me, they were baby blue too and very high, I think, and this is the only designer name I remember because one I had a fish named that way so it stood out when Alice happily named the guy: Jimmy ch-something.

Okay my fish was called Jimmy and died soon after my mum bought him to me. He wasn't all that pretty after all, even less when I had to flush him in my bathroom and had to see him spin and spin in the water until he disappeared.

I walked until I was facing my old house, my old door.

Everything brought pain, memories, it was all too much and I was about to leave when I heard and smelt someone coming silently (to human ears) behind me.

"He's gone, you know? To Billy's." the voice said.

"It's better that way." I answered, not turning to see him.

"I am sorry."

Then, and only because I was in a dark mood, I turned around and faced Jacob.

"Don't." I said through gritted teeth, "Don't feel sorry for me," I sighed, "I don't deserve it" I murmured not expecting him to hear.

He didn't.

"I am not sorry _for_ you, I am sorry you can't see him and he can't see you even though you both love each other…"

"How did you know I would come?" I changed the subject.

I sat on the steps under the rain and Jacob silently sat next to me before answering.

"You wouldn't miss your father's birthday, the Bells I know wouldn't."

_I changed_.

The rain was running through my dark hair, through my hard skin and through my clothes. Jacob didn't protest, but I saw him trying to tie his long hair with an elastic band so it wouldn't get in the middle.

I wanted to scream at him, to shake him and get some sense into him. _That might scare him._

"So you waited all day long for me to come?"

He flushed. Without looking at him, I felt the blood rush to his face, and like the water hit my face, I felt the smell of his blood and… it weirdered me out that it didn't make me desire it, him.

It was strong, but like some kind of strong liquor (when you are human) doesn't make you instantly want to drink it, Jacob's blood had that. That instant relief that I wouldn't want to kill him rushed through me as his blood had through his face. It felt like heaven, not to want to kill that blood-filled and life-full walking thing that happened to be my friend.

"Thanks," I held his hand, his covered mine. It didn't scared me my skin was too cold or too hard, we were under the rain after all, and he could blame it on the rain and the wind, right?

"Thanks," I repeated, "For coming, for supporting me and for not telling anyone my secret."

He blushed deeply and I gloated in joy as I felt nothing in response.

"Jake…" I began, but he cut me off.

"You've gotta go." It wasn't a question.

"Yep."

He hugged me and I left.

Leaving Jacob, leaving Forks, leaving my dad, leaving my home felt as if I left some part of my heart behind, as if some part of me was there, with them…

The night was cloudy, not a single star was in the sky. The air was cold and a freezing wind made the little trees dance. The rain had subsided and was now a simple humid feeling in the air that hung there, barely there.

It happened too fast for me to react, and I couldn't think of a better thing to do than go to Edward.

He was always collected, calm but not tonight. Not when I told him what had happened (barely told him a resume) and what was waiting in my car, Alice's car.

Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Eleazar, Carmen, Irina, Kate and Tanya stared at me with amusement and curiosity, maybe mixed with some anger. I had done wrong.

But what could I do?

I was scared. I couldn't think of any other option.

Alice was smiling, and I knew she was planning what to do of the situation.

Emmett just looked at me with a "Go, Bella!" but I think it was just because Edward was staring at me with such bewilderment he just enjoyed seeing Edward out of his element for a moment.

Jasper was too focused on perceiving the house moods to pay any attention to me now.

"I am sorry, I didn't want to cause trouble" the "thing" I had told to stay in the car said.

Every eye focused on him.

I feared for his life, in that moment. I remembered Dawn and Ash.

"Don't hurt him." I said almost in a snarl. I put myself in front of him.

"Bella." Edward pleaded.

"No, don't." I said.

I hadn't yet told them the whole story, and I guessed now was a very good moment to do so.

"Well, I…" and the story, his story poured out of me like the rain had in Forks: fast, constant and unstoppable.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay here's the chapter I said I was going to upload, I hope you like it and hope you ****REVIEW**** since I always like to read what you think of the story... There are some surprises coming and I promise that I will explain a bit more in the next chapter what happened in this one because it might be a little fast—**

**Oh and another thing is that in chapter thirteen or so, the point of view will be Tanya's or Kate's... I'm planning on following the story through her eyes (Tanya or Kate), so... WHAT DO YOU THINK? Should I follow Kate's point of view or Tanya's? I don't know which one, I love them both! **

**XOXO, PAU**

**Chapter Ten**

"I was driving, not really watching where I was going because I was distracted and he… just appeared in front of the car…" I stopped and revived everything. Me, driving with my head miles away and suddenly him… A little, silver-headed boy, onyx dark eyes and small rounded face… he appeared in front of my car, I had stopped immediately thanks to my fast reflexes. I had gotten out of the car faster than ever and asked him what was wrong, what had happened.

I had never, ever felt such a motherly instinct, but this little boy had woken up every instinct inside me.

Not like I felt him as my kid already, I just felt protective.

"His name's Thai, he… someone changed him, probably his mother. He told me her mother disappeared one day, the next week, her mother came back, killed Thai's dad and changed Thai… he- he thinks that's what happened…" Esme gasped, "He doesn't remember, just remembers the pain and suddenly feeling strong."

I looked at everyone in the eye and then went to bring Thai to the house.

Everyone stared in stunned silence before Edward interrupted it with a stiff voice.

"He's not evil or anything, he's just confused... and scared."

Everyone exhaled in relief and I almost scream in happiness.

I saw Carlisle looking at Eleazar, and Eleazar opened his mouth to talk but little Thai talked first:

"I am not bad. Mummy always told me killing people's bad." He stopped, looked down and said, "She killed daddy, though, so maybe she was bad…" Thai said, his big black eyes shining, "I feel hot, my mouth. People make me hurt, but not you." He smiled shyly.

And I looked at Esme who looked like she wanted to hug him until he fainted.

"It's illegal," Eleazar hissed.

"It's wrong" Carmen said a little sad.

Thai took a step back.

"We just can't kill him!" Esme said offended.

"Of course not, Esme, but what should we do?" Carlisle amended.

"Take one step at a time," said Alice simply, "He said he had never hunted anyone, right?"

I nodded.

"Then—" Alice didn't finish her sentence because Edward beat her to it.

"Then he's most probably very hungry... Rosalie, Kate, Alice, may you go with him, teach him to hunt animals?" Edward said and Alice stuck his tongue out.

"I'll go with Alice. Rose, Kate, you stay," Esme said taking a step forward and I saw her eagerness to talk to Thai, to touch him, to treat him like her son.

I walked toward Thai, "Thai? Esme and Alice here are going with you and help you so you don't feel hot in your mouth any more, okay?" I said awkwardly, I still felt the protective instinct but I had always been awkward around little kids and I apparently still was.

"Okay" he said and went out with Esme and Alice.

As soon as they were out of earshot Carlisle took the situation in his hands and talked, his voice echoing through the walls: "The situation here is grave, we have a little boy of no more than six years, we didn't create him and we are not related to him in any way. The easy way out would be killing him and getting over it..." Before I could say anything, he kept talking over my protests, "But I know Bella, Alice, Esme and the other girls would never forgive me if we _did _kill the boy, besides it's wrong to just kill because he _could be _dangerous before knowing if he is in fact dangerous.

"So I got to a conclusion," he paused and looked at all of us but his eyes paused in Eleazar, "Eleazar, since this is your house, I will leave you with the final word, but my conclusion might be the right thing to do so I don't think you'll oppose—" Carlisle was interrupted by light steps coming to the house.

I saw Irina fidgeting and I think Edward saw it too, or maybe he heard Irina's thoughts because he took a step in front of me and in the way of the door.

Everyone looked towards the door with expectation.

Irina's voice was shaky when she said loudly, loud enough to the visitant to hear if he was a vampire, "Come in."

The door opened and in the doorstep was Laurent, beautiful as always but now he was regarding us cautiously me specially, like I was a new specimen who was not trusted and I realized it was since from everyone in the room I was the only one with real reasons to want to kill him. I had been changed because _his _friend had chased me...

"I'm going away, to London," Irina's voice was weak, "With Laurent." She said now, louder.

Carmen gasped and Kate looked like Irina had slapped her. Tanya was impassive.

"You're going." Tanya said deadpan.

"Yeah, I mean, yeah with Laurent." Irina said, "Kate, Tanya, you've really been like sisters to me, you know that, but then I met Laurent and—"

"You don't have to explain, just go." Kate said.

Carmen talked then, "What Kate means, rudeness aside is that if you really want to leave, you can go freely."

Irina nodded and turned, she took Laurent's hand and left.

I had forgotten to look at Eleazar but when Irina left, I heard him take a big intake of air, like he was out of breath.

I knew that feeling, it was an oppressing thing that was over your heart and lungs that made you feel like that.

It was the same I felt every day I didn't see my dad or my mom.

The Denali clan was silent and Carlisle was afraid to continue, so I looked at Emmett and Rosalie who had appeared out of nothing before I had come in with Thai, I guessed Alice had seen something was wrong and had called them.

I didn't know they were so close by, I thought they were on the other side of the world.

Finally, Carlisle decided to talk...

"What I think we should do is keep Thai with us but call the Volturis, they'll know what to do, we'll explain and I guess they'll kill the boy or make us responsible..."

Edward had told me who the Volturis were, the royals of the vampires or something like that, the Law maybe is more like it...

From what he had told me, they were creepy and I had planned on evading them all my eternal life, it looked like that wasn't going to be possible...


	11. Chapter 11 Tanya's POV

**Heeey, so it has been a really long time, like a year, right? **

**But I still like this story and I want to keep writing it.**

**ANYWAY, I feel I have used up Bella and Edward's story, so this chapter is that. It's going to be told from Tanya's point of view and you're still going to get to know what's happening with Edward & Bella, just not from Bella's point of view.**

**Please tell me if you hate the change or if you love it or whatever... ****REVIEW**

**Hope you enjoy this **_**(short) **_**chapter! :) **

**xx, PAU**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN (TANYA'S POV)**

I was always told I was pretty. That I looked like a doll, that I should behave like a lady, that I was gorgeous, beautiful, perfect, most people think that by being beautiful I could get whatever I dreamed of, right? I was so gorgeous after all that, who would say no to me? And all of those who think that are so wrong, because beauty is only skin-deep and that's exactly how people treat you, like you're nothing but a beautiful person, like a doll that has no use but being looked at. And I'm not complaining about being beautiful! I know most people would like to look like me but I just feel that I am never taken seriously, I am always considered like whatever I say has no real meaning because if beauty is only skin-deep, then what I say has no depth just like my beauty...

And I try not to remember how I became what I am. A vampire. I try not to because my memories are tied to the memory of Sasha, my mother, killed by Vulturi. It hurts too much.

At first I was THE first Succubus, of course with Kate & Irina, but our conscience caught up to us, more like it caught up to me, I do not like to remember this either, it made me feel like the worst... —person?— Vampire in the world, like who was I to take a life? And who was I to think I was more than a skin-deep kind of person when I acted like I had no soul? I was acting exactly how people thought I should act: getting whatever I wanted just because I was so beautiful people never doubted me.

So we stopped, them because I said so, I because my conscience didn't allow me to keep going the way I was without going crazy. And we found our way to Denali, Canada. Which was perfect, the cold, the never-shinning-sun, it all made it perfect for us to be ourselves. At least for a really long time, until Carlisle and his clan came with their newborn, Bella, who is also Edward's girlfriend.

I was okay with this, after all, they're family.

But now, Bella found a kid on the road. He's gorgeous, he's a little boy, but he's also a vampire; and The Vulturi are coming. I am NOT staying here to see that. I am not going to stay and watch another execution by them. I spend most of my days trying not to think about them, I will not see them again.

The moment I decide this, I hear Alice downstairs swear.

"Alice, love, would you come to my room?" I ask, knowing she will hear, as everyone else will. But none of them will know what she knows.

She's next to me in an instant.

"What, why?"

"Don't you know already?" I sigh.

"I know the when and how, but I don't know the why..." she says softly, I look down and she instantly guesses: "The Vulturi"

I nod, "They suffered as much as I did, but they were not as affected, I don't know why," she knows I am talking about my sisters, "maybe because they're stronger, or maybe because they learnt how to cope with it, I didn't I am every day fighting to keep standing and... I just can't, not if _they_ come, _they_ killed my mother Alice!"

I know now the whole house is listening, they are hearing my panic attack and I feel like such a disappointment, like what everyone thinks of me is right after all, I am nothing but a beautiful shell of a person, nothing else.

So I grab my suitcase, which I've been doing since the first thought of leaving came into my head and run...

But not before sending Edward a last thought: _Please don't let them come after me, they're strong, they will survive without me, I just need a little time..._

And the last thing I hear is Edward shouting orders to Emmett and Jasper to contain my sisters, that it's what I want, what I asked.

_Oh God, what have I done? I've abandoned my family; I've left like a coward, they'll hate me! They'll think... Oh God, what have I done?_


End file.
